Trevor's redemption: School dance
by Cartoonguru
Summary: Two-shot! Trevor and Hilda go to the school dance together! Despite going as friends could this help push their releationship to the next level!
1. Asking her out and getting ready

It has been a while since I did one of these! I am a bit worried about my pacing of Hilda's and Trevor's releationship! I am ready to have them start getting a bit more romantic with each other! I decided to have Trevor be the first one to admit his growing feelings for Hilda. Thankfully, he decides to take things slow! When Hilda finally reaches acceptance, expect things to develop faster!

* * *

School seemed like fun at first, but now Hilda finds class to be completely tedious! If that wasn't bad enough it's incredibly hard for her to focus, since Trevor got this very distracting smell.

'It reminds me of the wilderness! I wonder how he got it! No gotta focus! I promised my mother and Ms. Hallgrim that I would try harder to pay attention!' Hilda thought.

Unknown to Hilda Trevor was having the exact same problem, except even worst!

'I think I like Hilda as more than a friend! I don't quite know what to do about it though. I think she likely feels the same way, but how do I approach her?" Trevor thought.

Suddenly, the bell for lunch rang. All the students, except for Trevor got up and made their way to leave.

"Remember! The school dance is coming in a couple days," Ms. Hallgrim announced before erasing the board.

Trevor ears perked up after hearing the announcement and he realized he was the only student left in class.

"Trevor, may I have a word?" Ms. Hallgrim asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Trevor responded.

"I noticed you still don't seem to pay attention much. Well, you have never really, but it seems to be even less now. I know you are mostly self taught and managed to keep high grades, so I let it slide. I am just wondering if there is something wrong," Ms. Hallgrim explained.

"No, not really. It's just well... It's kinda hard to talk about," Trevor said nervously.

"Trevor, as a teacher I am not only responsible for educating you, but making sure things are going smoothly for you. I won't judge," Ms. Hallgrim told Trevor assuredly.

Trevor took a deep breath before responding, "It's just that I find Hilda distracting lately,"

"The two of you have gotten close lately," Ms. Hallgrim noted.

"I guess we have," Trevor admitted nervously.

"You should ask her to the dance," Ms. Hallgrim suggested.

"I don't know. I mean I don't mind, but will she say yes?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, trust me she won't be able to say no," Ms Hallgrim assured Trevor.

"How can you be so sure?" Trevor asked.

"Let's just say Hilda may pay attention more in class, but I can tell she still has you on her mind," Ms. Hallgrim explained.

Hilda was waiting patiently for Trevor, while picking at her food with her spork.

"Hilda, stop picking at your food!" Frida scolded.

"Sorry! What is taking him so long?" Hilda responded.

"Maybe he is preparing for how to sweep you off your feet for the dance," Frida mumbled.

"What was that Frida?" Hilda asked.

"Oh nothing! Maybe he got held up by Ms. Hallgrim again," Frida answered.

"He has been distracted lately," David noted.

"Really? He still is?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, and you are too," Frida answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hilda asked confused.

Before Frida could answer the lunchroom doors opened revealing Trevor, walking as fast as he could to the lunch line. After a few minutes he made his way to Hida's table.

"Trevor, what took you?" Hilda asked.

"Ms. Hallgrim started ranting about me not paying attention. She said I better improve or face the consequences," Trevor lied.

'I can't tell her the truth. Now I just have to focus on asking her,' Trevor thought.

"You should really pay attention. I mean do you know how to divide fractions?" Frida asked.

"Make sure both numbers are regular fractions, change the problem to multiplication, and flip the fraction on the right upside down," Trevor answered.

"How do you know this?" Frida asked shocked.

"I learn better reading the text book on my own," Trevor answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Trevor, we both promised we would try to pay more attention in class," Hilda scolded.

"Hilda, don't go lecturing me! I can't tune you out like I could Ms. Hallgrim," Trevor responded while flinching dramatically.

"Haha! Very funny!" Hilda said sarcastically.

"It's good to see you have managed to understand how friends like to play around sometimes," Trevor said with a smile.

"Seriously, I want you to try harder!" Hilda scolded.

"Yes, second mom!" Trevor responded sarcastically while petting Hilda on the head.

Hilda started blushing from the contact and nervously looked away. Trevor noticed and his smile got bigger.

"David, has the marra continued to leave you alone?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, I haven't had any nightmares for a few weeks now!" David answered with a smile.

"Good. She better stay away," Hilda said.

"Only because you were jealous she flirted with Trevor," Frida responded with a chuckle.

"I wasn't jealous! She was making Trevor uncomfortable," Hilda said with a light blush.

"Calm down Hilda! We don't have to worry about her anymore," Trevor assured Hilda.

"I hope not," Hilda stated.

"Are you guys excited about the school dance?" Frida asked.

"Not really. I usually don't like going to these events," David answered.

"David, you need to get over your shyness and timid behavior," Frida scolded.

"I suppose so," David admitted.

"Good. We can go together as friends," Frida suggested.

"Fine. Only because I see the value in becoming a little less shy," David responded.

"At least I know you can dance well," Frida said with a smile.

"The dancing badge was one of my favorites actually," David said with a smile.

"What about you two?" Frida asked.

"Oh. I don't know," Hilda answered.

"Hilda, want to go as friends" Trevor asked nervously.

"Sure! I have never been to one before. I wonder what it will be like," Hilda answered with a light blush.

"I will show you a great time," Trevor responded with a smile.

"So, what usually happens at one?" Hilda asked.

"Sorry! I want you to be surprised!" Trevor answered.

Suddenly, the bell for class rang and Trevor jumped out of his seat and quickly left.

"Why does he want me to be surprised! That was a bit weird! I mean we are just going as friends," Hilda said in confusion.

"I have a feeling it's going to get weirder," Frida responded.

"Doesn't it always?" David asked.

'I know we are going as just friends, but I want to have our releationship to start going to the next level!' Trevor thought while walking back to class.

'I just realize Mum and Alfur are going to have a field day after hearing about this!' Hilda thought annoyed.

Hilda, Frida, and David got up and started getting back to class. Nothing major happened for the rest of the day.

* * *

A couple of days later Hilda and Johanna were standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Your first school dance! Where did I put the camera?" Johanna asked.

"Mum!" Hilda snapped annoyed!

"Sorry I can't help it! You are growing up too fast!" Johanna responded.

"Mum, I still have 5 to 6 years before I become an adult," Hilda said.

"I know! I want to make them last as long as possible. Now we better get you ready," Johanna responded with a smile.

"I don't see why you have to help me," Hilda told her mother.

"Hilda, for these you are obligated to dress up a bit! I want you to look your best!" Johanna explained.

"I guess," Hilda admitted.

"Hilda I know I get on your nerves with my teasing, but you know I am only looking out for you! I want things to go well for you and Trevor!" Johanna responded.

"I know mum! Thanks," Hilda said with a smile.

"That is what parents are for!" Johanna responded while returning the smile.

Trevor was nervously standing in front of his bathroom mirror. His mother had insisted on dressing a bit nicer than his usual clothes. Trevor grabbed a comb and began to comb his hair back.

'The worst part about wearing headwear is the untamed hair. Hilda does like my hair all greased up so it isn't that big of a deal. Apparently, she also can't get enough of my new cologne,' Trevor thought.

After Trevor finished combing his hair he looked at his reflection and smiled in satisfaction!

'I hope Hilda likes my appearance and things go well!' Trevor thought hopefully!

"Trevor are you ready? It's almost time!" Trevor's mom announced.

"Yes, mum!" Trevor responded before leaving the bathroom.

"I am impressed! You actually did a good job getting ready!" She complimented.

"Thanks mum! I better go pick her up," Trevor said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" She asked.

"I am sure. I prefer walking," Trevor answered.

"You are worried I am going to embarrass you, aren't you?" She asked.

"No, I just want to have some time to think things over before metting Hilda," Trevor answered.

"I see! I hope you sort them out!" She told Trevor.

"I hope so too! Bye mum! Love you!" Trevor said before walking towards the front door.

"Love you too!" Trevor heard before reaching the living room.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Johanna asked Hilda.

Hilda looked in the mirror and gasped! Her long hair was in a ponytail with bangs hanging neatly at the sides and she noticed a small amount of light blue eyeshadow.

"I look amazing!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Since it's your first time, I figured you should start out small," Johanna explained.

"You mean when I get older I will wear more makeup," Hilda asked.

"That's the idea! I look forward to teaching you soon! If I don't you will most likely dress up as Harley Quinn," Johanna explained.

"No, I wouldn't. Well not completely. Ok maybe I would," Hilda responded.

"I hope you have a good time!" Johanna said.

"You think he will like it?" Hilda asked.

"Oh. He won't be able to handle it," Johanna answered.

Trevor was walking at a quick and relaxing pace to Hilda's house!

'I hope she is ready! I wonder what she will look like! I really want to show her the best time of her life!' Trevor thought.

After a while Trevor finally made it to her house and nervously walked up to her front door.

'This is a major moment in my life! I hope for things to go well!' Trevor thought.

Trevor knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a moment the door opened revealing Johanna.

"Trevor, you look great!" Johanna greeted.

"Thank you! Is Hilda ready?" Trevor asked.

"She is! Would you like a bucket for your drool?" Johanna teased.

"Haha. May I see her?" Trevor asked.

"Come on in," Johanna answered.

Trevor entered the house and followed Johanna to the kitchen! When Trevor saw Hilda he did a double take.

'Oh my god! She looks amazing!' Trevor thought.

Hilda nervously walked up to Trevor with a blush.

'He looks great! I know we are just going as friends, but maybe I kinda wish we were going as a couple," Hilda thought.

"Hey Hilda. You look great!" Trevor complimented.

"Thanks you do too!" Hilda responded nervously.

"Come on kids! Let's take a picture!" Johanna suggested.

Trevor and Hilda followed Johanna to the living room and Johanna pulled out a camera.

"Get together kids!" Johanna told the kids.

The kids got closer together and Trevor grabbed Hilda's hand. Hilda surprised by the action started blushing a bit, but didn't try to remove her hand from his. Johanna smiled at the kids before taking the picture.

"Awesome! Should we go?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, we better get to it!" Hilda and Trevor said at the same time!

The two kids looked at each other with smiles and chuckled a bit!

"We have to stop doing that," Hilda said.

"Why? I like how we do that," Trevor responded.

Instead of answering Hilda removed her hand from Trevor's and walked to her mother.

"Coming Trevor?" Hilda asked.

"Of course! Let's get to it!" Trevor answered.

Trevor followed Hilda and Johanna to the car.

'Time to get the show on the road!' Trevor thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! Now that things have been set up, the next chapter should be interesting! I will be sure to get it up asap! Have a nice day!


	2. The dance

'This is perhaps the most awkward moment in my entire life!' Trevor thought nervously.

Trevor was sitting in the backseat by Hilda and found her perfume even more distracting than in class! Trevor closed his eyes and tried his best to clear his mind. Unknown to him Hilda was having the exact same problem!

'Now that I am close to him and without something to keep my mind occupied, His smell is even more distracting! How does he even have one anyway? I thought perfume was for girls! Is there perfume for boys too? A shame I haven't interacted with male humans that much before moving here!' Hilda thought.

Hilda looked at Trevor to find him sitting there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Hilda felt tempted to ask what he is thinking about, but before she could ask Hilda felt Alfur climbing to her ear.

"Alfur, what are you doing here?" Hilda whispered so only the elf could hear her.

"Hilda, did you really think I am going to miss this milestone in your life?" Alfur asked.

"No. Sorry for not thinking about you," Hilda apologized.

"No problem! Just try not to forget about me next time! I almost didn't make it in the car," Alfur responded.

"Maybe we should find a way to make you bigger," Hilda suggested.

"You mean like an enchantment?" Alfur asked.

"I guess," Hilda answered sheepishly.

"Hilda, you want to be careful with enchantments! If you perform one make sure you read everything about it! There could be a catch in exchanged for what you want to do!"Alfur warned.

"Relax! What could happen? I risked losing the souls of my mum or friends?" Hilda responded.

"Yes, you could do that actually," Alfur answered seriously.

"Oh. I guess I will be careful then!" Hilda responded sheepishly.

"You better!" Alfur scolded.

"Sometimes, I feel you are my father," Hilda groaned.

You better mean it in a good way!" Alfur scolded.

"I never did have a father figure in my life! I like to think you are a good one," Hilda admitted.

"Thank you," Alfur said nervously.

"No problem," Hilda responded.

"Are you nervous about the school dance?" Alfur asked.

"A little! I have never been to one before and I don't really know how to dance," Hilda answered.

"That shouldn't matter as long as you have fun," Alfur assured Hilda.

"You're right Alfur! I am just a little worried and I don't know why," Hilda said nervously.

"Hilda, things will go fine," Alfur assured her.

"I hope so!" Hilda responded.

"I know so!" Alfur exclaimed.

Trevor opened his eyes and looked at Hilda to find her whispering. Trevor was confused until he took a closer looked and spotted Alfur near her right ear.

'Where did Alfur come from? I guess he wanted to come! I guess we should have thought about him. Next time we will try to avoid this mistake!' Trevor thought.

"I don't really know what to expect," Hilda said.

Trevor tried to hear Alfur's response but was unable to.

"Yeah, it should be a nice surprise," Hilda said excitedly.

Suddenly, the car went to a complete stop, causing the kids to stare at each other.

"Awake finally?" Hilda asked.

"I have been awake. Talking with Alfur?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, we forgot him! Poor thing!" Hilda answered.

"At least he made it! Shall we?" Trevor asked.

"Yes," Hilda answered.

The two kids left the car in a rush. Johanna watched them rush into the school with a smile!

'I have a feeling something is going to happen!' Johanna thought.

* * *

The two kids were rushing down the halls with excited smiles on their faces.

"Excited?" Trevor asked.

"Of course!" Hilda answered.

"Hilda, I will be quiet and simply watch from now on! I don't want you to look crazy," Alfur told Hilda.

"Sure thing Alfur! Hope you have fun," Hilda whispered so only they, including Trevor could hear.

"Hilda!"

Hilda and Trevor turned around to see Frida and David walking them. Frida's hair wasn't as puffy as usual and it was hanging down, pass her shoulders.

"What am I a spirit?" Trevor asked.

"Believe me the last thing we need is you becoming one! Who knows what antics you could get up to," Frida joked.

"You still don't trust me? Can't say I blame you," Trevor responded.

"Anyway, what do you think?" Frida asked.

"You look great! I just prefer your hair all puffy," Trevor answered.

"Thank you! It was David's idea that I straighten it. I told him it was better the way it was before," Frida responded.

"That is subjective," David pointed out.

"True," Frida admitted.

"Hilda, you look amazing!" David complimented.

"Thanks David! My mum helped me!" Hilda responded.

"And she did a great job!"

The kids turned around to find Johanna rushing towards them.

"Mum, I thought you left," Hilda said.

"You forgot to say goodbye," Johanna responded.

"Mum!" Hilda groaned.

Trevor placed a comforting hand on Hilda's shoulder. Frida shook her head and David quietly chuckled to himself.

"Have fun kids!" Johanna said before leaving.

"I swear she lives just to embarrass me," Hilda complained.

"Just ignore her! We are still going to have fun!" Trevor assured Hilda.

"Right!" Hilda responded.

"You two are cute together," Frida told them.

Hilda and Trevor looked at Frida with blushes on their faces.

'We don't act like a couple! Do we?' Hilda thought.

'Frida is right! I hope our releationship progresses after today!' Trevor thought.

"Shall we get to it?" Hilda asked.

"We shall!" Trevor answered.

The four kids continued walking to the gym for the dance. Unknown to them they were being watched by Trevor's old friends.

"I miss Trevor! It's a shame he has gone soft," The girl complained.

"Yes, it just isn't the same without him!" The boy with glasses agreed.

"Well, we could try bringing him back and getting him to return to his old ways!" The other boy suggested.

"That could work! Should we wait til after the dance?" The girl responded.

"I think we should! I doubt doing it in a public setting with many of witnesses will do us good, if our plan fails!" The boy in glasses said.

"Good point! Besides, we need time to think things through!" The girl responded.

The three friends decided to go to the dance and try their best to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Hilda entered the gym to find herself completely amazed at the sight! There were colorful lights flashing everywhere and songs were being played. There were tables filled with snacks and drinks along the walls! There were a few teachers throughout the gym keeping things in order.

"Like it?" Trevor asked.

"This seems incredible! I haven't been this excited to experience something new since that day at the fair!" Hilda answered.

"Good! We are going to have a lot of fun!" Trevor responded with a chuckle.

"Attention students! Welcome to the school dance! Since we feel you are old enough to be responsible, we will give you free rein! Feel free to dance, get any snacks, or just plain socialize! There will be a few teachers to keep an eye if there are any trouble! I trust you will all behave yourselves and we can have a fun night! Thank you!" The principal announced.

Almost everyone in the gym cheered in response to the principal's opening speech.

"What should we do first?' Trevor asked.

"To be honest I don't know how to dance," Hilda admitted.

"I don't either! We can make complete fools of ourselves later," Trevor assured Hilda.

"Right," Hilda simply said.

"You two have fun! David and I are going to show off," Frida said.

"You know it!" David responded before holding out his hand.

Frida grabbed it and the two headed out to the center of the gym. Other kids followed them and they all started dancing. David and Frida were the best dancers in the group.

"See! A few of the kids out there can't dance either," Trevor told Hilda.

"Yeah! I guess I was worried about nothing!" Hilda said with a smile.

"Come on! We can get a few snacks and dance later," Trevor suggested.

"Right!"

Frida and David were enjoying showing off their dancing skills!

"I have to say David! You have improved," Frida complimented.

"You have as well! It's a shame you can only really earn badges once," David responded.

"I know how you feel! Now that I am better at certain things, if would be awesome if I could use my developed skills to earn certain badges in a better way," Frida said.

"Exactly! At least we can still impress people with our abilities," David responded.

"True that!" Frida exclaimed.

Trevor and Hilda were enjoying some mini powdered doughnuts and rootbeer.

"Then The Wood Man was just looking at me with a blank expression before shrugging and offering me a cup of dirt tea! Sometimes he annoys me so much! He is usually an uncaring jerk, but he has helped me out at times!" Hilda told Trevor.

"I don't know Hilda! Maybe he does care deep down but he usually hides it beneath a mask of indifference," Trevor suggested.

"Why though?" Hilda asked.

"Sometimes people like to like their true feelings. They seem to think it makes them look weak. It's a pride thing," Trevor explained.

"That is just silly! If anything it makes you stronger as a person!" Hilda responded.

"I agree with you, but some people just don't see it that way," Trevor said.

"A shame," Hilda simply said.

Trevor's former friends were sitting around discussing their more recent pranks.

"You should have seen the look on her face when she realized the spider was fake," The boy with glasses said.

"I bet it wasn't as good as the old man's face when he realized what was in the bag I set on fire," The other boy responded with a laugh.

Instead of offering an example, the girl only sighed.

"What's wrong?" The boy with glasses asked.

"Another reason I missed Trevor! His example would usually be the best out of ours," The girl answered.

"That isn't true!" The boy without glasses snapped.

"Don't get offended! I agree with her that it's true!" The boy with glasses snapped.

"You know we all miss Trevor, but you seem to miss him the most," The boy without glasses said.

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked.

"I just get the feeling you like him as more than a friend," He answered.

"Don't be silly!" The girl snapped with a blush.

"I hope not!" The boy with glasses said.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"From what I have seen, he seems to have really taken a liking to Hilda," He answered.

"Really? That is going to make it harder to get him back and return to his old ways!" The girl snapped in annoyance.

"More like impossible!" The boy without glasses said.

"Come on! I am sure we can do it!" The boy with glasses said.

"We should try," The girl responded.

"I think I know how we can start!" The boy without glasses exclaimed.

"How?" The girl asked.

"You go up and ask him to dance," He answered.

"I thought I made it clear I don't like him like that!" The girl snapped.

"Do it as friends. I doubt he could turn down a friendly invitation to dance. Once you start you can try your best to convince him to go back to his old ways," He responded.

"It isn't a bad plan! I will do it!" The girl said before getting up.

"Do you think it will work?" The boy with glasses asked.

"I don't know! I just wanted to see if she will do it, so I can have something to tease her about later," The other boy answered.

"Oh you are cruel!"

* * *

Frida and David finally stopped dancing and decided to return to Hilda and Trevor. They noticed Trevor's former female friend walking towards Trevor and Hilda.

"Isn't that one of Trevor's former friends? What is she doing?" Frida asked.

"I think so! I doubt she will cause trouble with teachers keeping an eye on things, but we better check it out just in case!" David answered.

"Right,"

Trevor was listening carefully to another of Hilda's stories.

"Then the Woff licked my face before flying away in happiness! As strange as it sounds, I swear the same one would visit me even though it's extremely difficult to tell different Woffs apart,"

"I believe you! Maybe he has taken a liking to you and wanted to keep in touch in some way!" Trevor suggested.

"I guess! I wonder where he is now?" Hilda asked.

Before Trevor could respond he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find his former female friend looking at him with a nervous smile.

"Hey Trevor!" She greeted.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Trevor asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance. As friends!" She asked.

"The last time I checked we weren't friends anymore," Trevor responded without a sign of anger.

"Please just one dance," The girl begged.

Trevor looked at Hilda to see what she thinks. Hilda was giving the girl a suspicious look, but gave Trevor a nod of approval.

"Just one can't hurt," Trevor told his former friend.

"Great!"

Trevor followed her to the center of the gym and they started dancing.

"What do you want?" Trevor asked.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"I mean we have ignored each other for a while now! The fact you asked me to dance with you means something is up," Trevor answered.

"Look we miss you! We want you to return to your old ways!" The girl admitted.

"Sorry! I doubt I will return to my old ways!" Trevor told her.

"Why not? Wasn't it fun?" She asked.

"Until I was on the receiving end and realized the harm we were causing! Now, I don't wanna go to the extremes we did," Trevor answered.

"Is this still about that bird?" The girl asked.

"No, it's about the fact that actions have consequences that not only effect you but others around you. What we were doing may seem like fun, but we are causing grief and harm to others around us. I don't mind playfully teasing someone once in a while, but continuing to annoy or tease someone when they want it to stop is just cruel!" Trevor told her.

"Did that weird girl make you think like this?"

"Don't call Hilda weird! She was raised in the wilderness for most of her life and she has adapted well to city life! While she has helped me realize the errors of my former ways, I figured out and came to that conclusion on my own!" Trevor snapped.

Hilda was looking at Trevor with a worried expression on her face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given him permission," Hilda thought.

"Hilda are you ok?" Frida asked.

"Yes, Frida! I am just worried about Trevor," Hilda answered.

"Hilda, I doubt she will do anything with teachers around. Besides, Trevor can take care of himself," David assured her.

"David is right Hilda! I trust nothing bad will happen to him!" Alfur assured Hilda.

"I know! I just can't help but be worried!" Hilda responded with with sigh.

To Hilda's relief Trevor stopped dancing and left his former friend alone. Hilda noticed she had an upset and disappointed look on her face. Trevor rushed back to the group with an annoyed look.

"Are you ok Trevor?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, she tried to get me to return to my old ways," Trevor answered.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said yes," Hilda apologized.

"Don't be! This isn't your fault!" Trevor told her.

"Ok! Wanna dance?" Hilda asked.

"You know it!" Trevor answered.

Hilda and Trevor rushed out to finally dance. As expected they didn't know what they were doing, but they were having fun!

"David, isn't it amazing how they just have fun together?" Frida asked.

"Yes, it is! When do you think they will officially get together?" David asked.

"Knowing Hilda not any time soon!" Frida answered.

Trevor's former female friend returned to her friends with a sad look on her face.

"It didn't go well?" The boy without glasses asked.

The girl only gave him a glare in response.

"Relax! We will come up with something later!" The boy with glasses assured her.

"I hope so because I am losing hope!" The girl responded sadly.

"At least you danced with your crush!" The boy without glasses taunted.

The girl looked around to see if any teachers were looking and upon discovering none were, punched the boy in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" The girl snapped.

Trevor and Hilda were laughing in glee.

"Who would have thought not doing something right could be so much fun?" Hilda asked.

"See! I knew you would have fun!" Trevor said with a smile.

The two continued to dance for the rest of next hour! They returned to the group with huge smiles.

"Had fun?" Frida asked.

"Yes!" Hilda and Trevor answered at the same time.

"Good! How about we relax for the rest of the night," Frida suggested.

"Sounds good to me," David agreed.

The four kids spent the rest of the night talking and eating snacks.

* * *

Hilda and Trevor were standing in front of the school, waiting for Johanna to show up. There were a few teachers keeping an eye on them.

"I really had fun Trevor! Thanks for asking me," Hilda said.

"No problem! I had fun too!" Trevor responded.

To Trevor's surprised Hilda walked closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I really mean it! I had a wonderful time! Whenever, I get nervous of doing something new you always make it less scary and really fun!" Hilda told him.

"No problem! That is what friends are for!" Trevor said with a smile.

'Hopefully we become more than friends!' Trevor thought.

'Why did I kiss him? It just felt right! I mean what I said! I am beginning to think Mum, Alfur, and Frida were right,' Hilda thought.

"Hilda, sorry to put an end to your date!" A voice announced.

Hilda and Trevor turned around to find Johanna walking towards them with a smile on her face.

"Mum!"

"Would you like a ride home Trevor?" Johanna asked.

"Sure,"

'I may be considering that she is right, but her statements are still annoying!' Hilda thought before following her mother and Trevor to the car.

* * *

Hope you managed to enjoy! This chapter was a bit of a struggle to write. There isn't really much to do at a school dance! Then again I have never been to one myself! I just was never interested! Still I enjoyed writing it! Have a nice day!


End file.
